


Stormy Nights

by Silentx13



Series: Little Leaf [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Caring Thranduil, Fluff, Parent Thranduil, Sweet, Young Legolas Greenleaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentx13/pseuds/Silentx13
Summary: It is a stormy night in Mirkwood and Thranduil the king of wood and stone gets an unexpected visitor.





	Stormy Nights

Thranduil woke up to a gentle poke to his side. He opens his eyes and saw a small light blond haired elfling standing right by his bed as the room light up by a crash of lighting. The small elfling stiffened at that. Thranduil sat up and picked the elfling up and asked, "What's wrong my little leaf?" 

"I can't sleep, Ada," Legolas said softly. "The thunder is too loud." 

Thranduil gave him a soft smile and wrapped his arms around him as a clap of thunder exploded outside causing Legolas to grab onto his father tightly. He pressed his small face into his father's chest as best he could since he was still holding his stuffed Oliphaunt. 

"It's okay," Said Thranduil softly as he stroked Legolas's back gently trying to calm down him down. Legolas luckily did calm down enough for Thranduil to move him a little so he can light a candle that was sitting next to his bedside. It lights up the room enough for Thranduil to see Legolas's clearly but it cast small shadows across his face. Legolas pressed back to Thranduil once there was more lighting. Thranduil once again just held his son and ruffled his hair a bit and said, "it's okay the storm won't get you." 

"It's loud," Legolas said softly. 

"Do you want to stay with me tonight?" Asked Thranduil and Legolas nodded very quickly. He moved the covers back and cuddled under them. Thranduil left the candle burning as he laid down as his son pressed close to Thranduil's chest with his stuffed toy between them. Thranduil smiled down at his son and stroked his hair gently. He hummed softly to his son as Legolas slowly began to calm down. 

"Ada?" Legolas asked his voice soft and quiet.

"Yes?" Asked Thranduil. 

"Why are storms so loud?" He asked his voice still soft. 

"I don't know but they are not bad, Legolas," Thranduil said. "The rain from these storms keeps the earth alive. Also, when it storms in the morning after sometimes you can see a _ninniach_. You love seeing those," 

"Do you think there will be a _ninniach_ tomorrow?" He asked looking up at his Ada with big round eyes. 

"I don't know my little leaf. If there is I promise I will look at it with you." Thranduil promised. Legolas smiled but yawned and closed his eyes he curled up close to Thranduil who just kept him in his arms. Thranduil stayed awake until he was sure Legolas was fast asleep, he then closed his eyes and fell asleep himself. 

* * *

 

Ninniach - Rainbow

Ada - Dad/Daddy 


End file.
